Apprentice Swap
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Mung and Endive switch apprentices. Chowder now works for Endive and Panini works for Mung. This causes problems in the kitchen for both Mung and Endive. Who can train the apprentice better? Who can make the better dish?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gazpacho: Mother always told me to put on clean underwear and that's how I became the man I am today.

Mung: Very nice, Gazpacho.

Mung Daal observed every fruit at the stand as closely as possible. Chowder, his apprentice was at his side.

Chowder: I don't get it, Mung. Why are you taking so long to buy your fruit? You're usually able to buy your fruit faster than you can say, "Peanut Butter".

Mung: Well, Chowder, like I told you, I'm making a very important fruit salad. It's for a very rich man's party and he's paying me a lot of money, so I have to make this dish perfect.

A shadow loomed over the stand and a low voice talked over them.

Voice: Well I wish you good luck with that, not that it's going to help.

Mung turned around.

Mung: Endive…

Chowder: Panini…

Panini: Hi, Chowder!

Endive: Mung Daal, I'm very glad that you have the confidence to stand up and prove to Mister Rich Man that you're a terrible chef.

Mung: Pa-lease! That's the worst comment I've ever heard. And how do you know I'm cooking for Mister Rich Man?

Endive: It just so happens that I'm baking beesmakecake for Mister Rich Man _and _I've been invited to the party. A beesmakecake will be so much better than a smelly, old fruit salad.

Mung: Oh you-

Endive pushed her way up to the fruit stand.

Endive: I'll have a bushel of honey-filled melons please.

Gazpacho: Coming right up.

Panini: So, Chowder, were you invited to Mister Rich Man's party too?

Chowder got sweaty.

Chowder: Uh- no.

Panini: Really? Well, that's too bad. There's going to be food and music and… BALLROOM DANCING!

Chowder: Okay, gotta go!

Chowder dashed behind Mung.

Endive: You see, Mung, the reason you weren't invited to this party is because you're way too dirty and poor. This party is for rich and formal people. They're giving away one hundred dollar checks as party favors.

Mung: I am too rich and formal. Well, not the rich part, but I am formal!

Endive: Oh come on, you can't even teach your apprentice right.

Mung: Leave Chowder out of this! Of course I teach him right. I don't teach him any different than you teach Panini.

Panini puffed out her cheeks too look really cute and innocent as she curtsied. Chowder on the other hand stood there picking his nose. He licked what came out then stared at it.

Endive: I bet that _I_ could teach that boy manners ten times better than you can!

Mung: What are you talking about!? You trained Panini how to be a girly, play-it-by-the-rules chef just like you! I could teach that girl to be _fifteen_ times more creative than you.

Endive: If creativity for you is stinky garbage then yes, you could.

Mung: Well, then if it's a bet you want, it's a bet you'll get.

Chowder: What!?

Gazpacho sat behind the stand, eating popcorn.

Gazpacho: Wow. This reminds me of those old soap operas Mother use to watch.

Endive: Haz-ah!

Endive pulled Chowder's arm in the other direction.

Panini: Bye, Miss Endive!

Chowder: Mung! I don't want to go! Don't let her take me! Please!!!!!

Mung: Chowder, it won't last long. Besides, you'll get to go to that party.

Chowder kicked and screamed as he left.

Mung: What have I just done? Well, hopefully he can get some money out of there. Now, Panini, we need to start your training.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at Mung Daal's kitchen, Mung was trying to teach Panini creativity.

Mung: Okay, Panini. I understand that Endive has taught you a little differently on how to cook, but to me, if you always follow the recipe exactly, there's no love in it. You must get creative and put your heart into it.

Mung looked down to find Panini gone.

Mung: Panini?

Panini had gone up to Chowder's room. Kimchi looked confused when he saw her come in.

Panini: Hi, Kimchi! You're Chowder's pet right? You must know so much about him.

Panini looked around the room and touched everything in it.

Panini: It's Chowder's sleep hat!

Panini sniffed it.

Panini: It even smells like his head.

Mung ran up-stairs and found Panini.

Mung: Panini! What are you doing up here? Come back to the kitchen right now.

Mung dragged Panini out.

Later, once they got to the cooking part, things got worse.

Panini: Miss Endive always says to follow the recipe perfectly or else you're not a perfect chef.

Mung: Don't listen to Endive's advice. Don't even think about her. I'm your mentor now so do as I say and don't follow the recipe exactly. Use your imagination to spice it up once in a while. What are you doing now!?

Panini walked to the drawers and pulled out a wooden spoon.

Panini: Oh my gosh! Chowder probably touched this very spoon!

Panini looked around a slowly slid the spoon into her pocket when Shnitzel jumped in front of her.

Shnitzel: Rad-radda. Radda radda!

Shnitzel grabbed the spoon and tried to pull it away, but Panini tugged back. This turned into a tug-of-war game, when Panini finally gave a huge yank and got way up into Shnitzel's face.

Panini: LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND'S SPOON!!!!!!

Shnitzel backed down. Truffles fluttered into the room.

Truffles: What's with all the yelling? We're dealing with hungry customers, not angry politics. Who are you anyhow? Is that you, Chowder? I don't remember Chowder being so feminine and girly.

Panini: I'm Chowder's girlfriend and soon-to-be bride.

Truffles: Aww, that's lovely, Sweetheart.

Truffles flew over to Mung.

Truffles: What is she doing here!?

Mung: I had another bet with Endive and I want to make sure I win.

Truffles: Well, stop yelling and get to work.

Once Truffles left, Mung let out a heavy sigh.

Mung: Okay, Panini, let's start again.

Panini was at the refrigerator.

Panini: This is where Chowder gets his food!

Mung sighed again.

Mung: I wonder how Endive's doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chowder and Endive arrived at the mansion after hours of errands and shopping. Chowder had to carry all of Endive's bags and things. He panted as he struggled to walk and see where he was going.

Chowder: Okay! *pant* We're here! Phew!

Chowder dropped everything and collapsed on the marble floor.

Endive: Chowder, put those in the correct places. Don't just leave them sitting out like this!

Chowder: Okay.

Endive: You do not just address me with, "Okay"! You say, "Yes, Ms. Endive"!

Chowder: O- I mean- yes, Ms. Endive.

Chowder scrambled to the dropped packages and baggies. He walked into the kitchen and placed everything on the counter. He took the top box.

Chowder: Where do I put this stuff?

Endive: Figure it out! A good chef has natural organizing and problem-solving skills. So think. The box says, "Marzipan Outfitters". This will be your first test in master cooking. I'll check on you later.

Once Endive had left, Chowder stared at the box. He pondered for a while. First, looking randomly around the kitchen, then at the box again. A light-bulb flashed above his head.

Chowder: I've got it! The box says, "out" so it goes out! Out into Marzipan! And it all fits in the box.

Chowder stepped out a side door and sat the box on a small porch. He went back into the kitchen and took a bag next.

After about half an hour, Endive came out into the kitchen.

Chowder: Look, Ms. Endive! I did it!

Endive: Very nice, Chowder dear. Now let me check to make sure you didn't miss-place anything.

Endive opened the refrigerator and she nearly fell backwards at the sight. She found a bunch of gardening tools and décor in there, along with boxes of cereal and two bottles of shampoo.

Endive: Oh dear. I'm afraid to see where he put the rest.

Endive found all her new shoes in the bathtub, her cosmetics in the spice cabinet, her clothes outside, books under the bed, her brand new television floating in the swimming pool, and almost all of her frozen or refrigerated foods had to be thrown out because they were her in sock drawer too long.

Chowder: So, how'd I do?

Endive: How did you do!? HOW DID YOU DO!? I'LL TELL YOU HOW YOU DID! YOU DID HORRIBLE!!!!!

Chowder slumped down into his shirt like a turtle in its shell. He took his hat and covered his head just enough that he could still see.

Endive: A GOOD CHEF ALWAYS KNOWS WHERE THINGS GO! ESPECIALLY FOOD!!!!!!

Endive inhaled and exhaled dramatically. She then, calmed down.

Endive: I knew, that Mung Daal couldn't teach his apprentice right. Now, I'm going to have to take charge and set you straight!

Chowder: But, I'll always be curved and rounded. Mung said I should go on a diet, but it didn't work. No one ever told me that I couldn't eat the foods I wanted.

Endive just looked straight ahead with her eyes half open.

Endive: Chowder dear, take this measuring cup and fill it up with one and a half cups of flour.

Chowder: Right. Got it.

Endive handed the measuring cup to Chowder. He didn't take it though.

Chowder: Um…

Endive: What's holding you back, child!? Take the cup!

Chowder: Well, I know that Panini used to live here and she's probably put her hands on everything in here, sooo… does that have any of her cooties on it?

Endive: Chowder, there is no such thing as cooties. In order to be a proper, young gentleman, you must be mature about everything. Even if there were any germs, they would've all been washed away in the dishwasher.

Chowder: Okay.

Chowder took the measuring cup carefully. He looked at the handle where he held it. All of a sudden, he started to see a pink worm like thing crawling on it. It looked up at him and had Panini's head on it. The germ looked up at him in a dreamy gaze.

Panini/germ: Kiss me you fool.

All of a sudden, another popped up, then another, then another, and…they all said in unison,

Panini/germs: Kiss me you fool!

Chowder: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Chowder threw the cup as hard as he could and it smashed through the window, breaking the window and itself. Endive looked up as it soared through the air. Chowder turned back to her. She did not look happy.

Chowder: Sorry.

After Endive yelled at Chowder, they tried it again. This time, Endive gave him a plastic measuring cup.

Endive: Panini never touched this one ever! I never let her touch plastic! Okay? And remember, one and a half cups of flour.

Endive mumbled some stuff to her self. Chowder went over to the flour. He was about to pour it in when all of a sudden, he started to daydream about pudding, and soon, he had found himself putting pudding in instead.

Chowder: Uh-oh.

Endive: Chowder, is everything all right?

Chowder: Uh… no. I mean yes! Everything's cool.

Endive: Just checking.

Chowder immediately started to lick the pudding out. He soon licked it clean and it sparkled. He started to scoop in the flour.

Chowder: Wait. How much do I need to put in again!?

Endive: One and a half cups!

Chowder: Thanks.

Chowder scooped the flour in and came over to Endive and handed her the measuring cup. Endive looked at it.

Endive: Chowder, I said only one and a half cups, not fill the whole thing up to the top!

Endive dumped out the extra and put the one and a half cups in herself. Chowder came up behind her and poured some pepper into the bowl.

Endive: What are you doing now, child!?

Chowder: Mung always told me that it never hurts to _spice_ up the recipe once in a while. Be creative, not a native.

Endive: But this is a cake! You don't put pepper in a cake! Never mention that name in this kitchen ever again!

Chowder: What name? Mung?

Endive: Yes! That one!

Chowder put his hand in the bowl and started stirring the pepper in.

Endive: CHOWDER!!!! You don't stir with your hands first of all, especially when you haven't washed them yet today, and you do most certainly not mix the pepper in more after I tell you can't put pepper in cake! Now we're going to have to start all over again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nightfall came. Panini got to sleep in Chowder's room for the night. Panini sat on his bed.

Panini: Oh my gosh! Chowder sleeps here!

Panini put her head on the pillow and felt something lumpy underneath it. She put her hand under it and pulled out a turkey.

Panini: Eww! Chowder keeps his snacks under his pillow? I love it!

Kimchi: Pttttt?

Panini: Oh hi, Kimchi. You're hungry right? Here's a powdered flart.

Kimchi sniffed it and turned away.

Panini: You don't like love? That's okay. Chowder doesn't either. Hmmm… that cage seems kind of tiny. I'll give you some fresh air.

Panini opened the cage and Kimchi floated out.

Kimchi: Ptttt! Ptttttt.

Panini: You're welcome. Wait! Where are you going?

Kimchi flew out the window. Panini ran to it and watched Kimchi glide away.

Panini: Kimchi! Oh no. Now Chowder's going to hate me and I'll never be his girlfriend. I'll make it up to him with a fresh batch of lemon lip-lockers.

Kimchi floated all through Marzipan trying to track down Chowder's scent.

Back at Ms. Endive's, Chowder was getting ready for bed also. He stepped into Panini's room. It was pink. Pink everywhere! There was a sparkling vanity with tons of girly make-up and girly furniture. There was a fuzzy, pink bed and pictures of Chowder all over the whole room. Chowder's eye twitched. He went down the hall.

Chowder: Ms. Endive? Are you sure you don't have a guest bedroom or something. I'll even sleep on the streets rather than sleep in Panini's room.

Endive: Chowder, we talked about this. There's no such things as "cooties".

Chowder: No. It's not that, it's just that, I don't feel very at home in Panini's room. It's too pink and fuzzy. I miss Kimchi.

Endive: Kimchi?

Right on cue, Kimchi floated through an open window.

Kimchi: Pttttttt!

Chowder: Kimchi!

Chowder ran up and hugged the stink cloud.

Chowder: Kimchi, I'd like you to meet Ms. Endive. She's formal and fancy!

Kimchi went up to Endive and "PTTTT!" right in her face.

Endive: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! Ewwww!!!! That's disgusting! Get rid of that foul creature!

Chowder: But this is just Kimchi. He's not a fowl, he's a stink cloud.

Endive: Get rid of it!!!!

Chowder sniffed. He opened the window and released Kimchi.

Chowder: Bye, Kimchi. I'll miss you. Keep Mung and the others company.

Kimchi: Ptttt…

Endive: Ugh! That's almost as bad as a skunk. Does my hair look okay?

Endive's hair was standing straight up and flailed out like an Albert Einstein hair-do.

Chowder: Umm… I'm not sure how to answer that.

Kimchi came back to Mung Daal's Catering and settled back down in his cage. Panini laid in bed looking around the room.

Panini: Something doesn't feel right. These colors are too glum and dark. My pictures of Chowder aren't anywhere in sight. I have his scent though. Hmmm…

Panini pondered for awhile. She turned to Kimchi.

Kimchi: Ptttt?

Panini: Kimchi, it's time for a room makeover.

Mung woke up at two thirty am to some vibrations and loud booming sounds. His glass of water next to his bed shook. He sat up drowsily.

Mung: Honey, is that you sleepwalking again?

Mung looked over to see Truffles sound asleep. Mung got up to see what the noise was about. He followed the sounds and vibrations to Chowder's room. He opened the door.

Mung: Oh my golly…

Panini had made the bedroom five times bigger. There was a marble floor with a big fuzzy, pink rug. The wallpaper had pictures of small castles on it. The curtains were made of pink silk. The doorknobs were all made to look like gold butterflies. The bed was huge and had a giant canopy over it. Kimchi had blush and mascara on. A tiara was underneath him.

Mung: What happened here?

Panini: Well, I was feeling kind of homesick, so I made the room just like mine at home, but not as fancy. And nowhere near as pink.

Mung: But where did you get all this supplies? How did you get all the money? How'd you get the time? When did you learn to use all these tools?

Panini: Hel-lo? This is a _cartoon_. In cartoons, you can do anything.

Panini folded her arms.

Mung: Well, I can't argue with that, but it's two thirty in the morning!

Panini: So?

Mung: So! Err! I'm going back to bed.

Mung headed out then popped his head back in.

Mung: And what's with Kimchi?

Panini: Well, you see, I tried to put the tiara on him, but it kept falling through.

Mung: Ohhh! Just go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Endive: Wakey wakey!

Chowder moaned.

Endive: It's time to get a fresh start. We're going to make that beesmakecake today. And don't mess this dish up!

Chowder rolled out of bed. Drool covering his mouth. He looked up at the ceiling remembering that he was in Panini's room still.

Chowder: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Panini's stuff touched me! Must- get- dirty- now!!!!

Chowder jumped out the window and landed in a mud puddle.

Chowder: Awww…

Chowder scrubbed himself with mud as if he was taking a bath. He came back in tracking mud on the floor. Endive instantly threw him into the bathtub and scrubbed him clean. Finally, they came to the cooking part. Chowder cracked an egg into the bowl- by dropping the whole thing in. It took them about eight tries to finally get it right. Then, came the point where Chowder had to learn manners.

Back at Mung's, even though Panini had been up all night, she was still as cheery as ever.

Panini: Good morning, everyone!

Mung: Why, good morning, Panini. Ready to get cooking today?

Panini: Cooking? All we're making is a fruit salad.

Mung: I know, but it sounds fancier when I say cooking. Now, we need to make sure this fruit stays fresh perfect. So everyone, go decontaminate your hands! You too, Shnitzel.

Shnitzel: Oh radda.

It didn't take long for them to finish their salad, so for the rest of the day, they had to keep Panini from touching everything.

Soon, the party time came. Endive was dressed in her finest dress with pearl earrings, necklace, and pearl-white gloves. She put on some perfume and went over to Chowder.

Endive: Oh, Chowder, dear, you look so dashing in your tuxedo.

Chowder's tux was way too tight on him and his arms stuck out on the sides which he couldn't put down.

Chowder: It's a little tight. Can I maybe get a bigger one?

Endive: No. That one is very slimming on you. We just need one final touch.

Endive took off his hat and combed down his wig.

Endive: Perfect.

Chowder: Ms. Endive, I feel really uncomfortable in places right now.

Endive: You'll be fine. Now come along, the limo awaits.

Endive carried the cake into the long, white, stretch limo.

Mung, Shnitzel, Truffles, and Panini all squeezed into his small snail-mobile.

Truffles: I don't get it. Why do we all have to squeeze into your uncomfy and disgusting car when all you need to do is slip in and drop off the stinkin' salad.

Mung: Because, I'm hoping to get a party favor and the more people that come the more party favors. And the more party favors, the more money!

Panini: I wish I were with Ms. Endive right now. She rented a limo.

Mung: Yes, but Chowder sat in this car.

Panini instantly got down and kissed the seat. They arrived at the party. Endive and Chowder were at the food table. Panini ran up to Endive and hugged her.

Panini: Ms. Endive!

Endive: Oh hello, Panini, dear! Why, you didn't get very _creative _with your outfit.

Panini: I know. Mung Daal didn't want to spend money on getting me a fancy dress.

Mung came over.

Mung: I heard my name. What's going on? Where's the money? I mean party favors.

Endive: Oh, just finding the proof that you didn't teach Panini a single thing about creativity.

Panini: Hi, Num nums.

Chowder: I'm not your-

Endive glared at Chowder.

Chowder: I mean- I'm sorry, Miss Panini, but I do not wish to be your boyfriend right now. Or ever.

Endive: Ha! See. Looks like I win! Now, I get to choose the punishment. You have to say that I'm the better chef!

Mung: Oh no.

Endive: Don't worry. I've changed my mind. I get Panini back as an apprentice _and _I get to keep Chowder!

Panini: Hear that, Num nums? We get to be together forever!

Chowder: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! NO! PLEASE, MUNG! DON'T LET HER DO THIS TO ME!!!!

Mung: That is so unfair! You can't do that-

Man: Uh- excuse me? Were you invited to this party?

Mung: Um- no. I just came to drop off the fruit salad.

Man: Get out of here. You're too poor for us!

Mung: You're right. SHNITZEL, GRAB THE MONEY AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Mung, Shnitzel, and Truffles were literally kicked out of the party.

Mung: Well, so much for that.

Shnitzel: Radda, radda, radda.

Mung: Yes, I know I shouldn't have betrayed Chowder like that, but it's for the best. He can learn to be a fine young gentleman.

Truffles: Oh, what are you standing around for? Get your hiney back in there and get Chowder back!

Mung: You're right, Truffles, but how?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chowder tried to undo his jacket buttons to at least give him some breathing room, but Endive stopped him every time. Panini approached him.

Panini: You know, Chowder, since we're both at this fancy party after all, we can ballroom dance now. The dance floor is calling your name.

Chowder: Really? I don't hear anything.

Panini: Chowder? Chowder?

Chowder: What was that?

Panini: Come on, boyfriend.

Panini yanked Chowder onto the dance floor. She held his hands and twirled around. His palms got sweaty.

Panini: Why are you so tense, sweaty? I mean sweetie.

Chowder: Tense? I'm not tense. Who's tense?

Panini: Just relax. You can always lean on me.

Chowder felt sweat drip down his whole body.

Chowder: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! SOMEONE! HELP!!!

Everyone watched as the two danced and Chowder screamed.

Meanwhile, Mung, Shnitzel, and Truffles were outside Mr. Richman's mansion. Mung was dressed in a dark, green, tux with a red bow tie. Shnitzel was dressed in a black tux, and Truffles wore a sparkling, magenta evening gown.

Mung: Well, this is as fancy as we get. Everyone remember the plan?

Shnitzel: Radda, radda.

Truffles: Does this dress make me look fat?

Silence.

Mung: Uh…

Truffles: Don't answer that.

Chowder finally got freed from Panini's grasp. He chugged down some punch and cookies. Mung knocked on the door. Mr. Richman answered it.

Mung: Hello, sir. Good day. We're here for the part-ay and the reason why we weren't here hours ago was because we rich folk prefer to be fashionably late.

Mr. Richman: Hey, I know you. You're the chef guy that made the fruit salad.

Mung: No.

Mr. Richman: Do you have a fruit salad on you?

Mung: No.

Mr. Richman slammed the door in Mung's face. Mung knocked again.

Mung: Please, can we come in?

Mr. Richman: No.

Mung: Pretty please?

Mr. Richman: No.

Shnitzel: Radda radda radda?

Mr. Richman: No!

Truffles: Look, Mister, I didn't come all this way in a tight dress just to here you reject us. So let us in or else!

Mr. Richman: Or else what? Oh. I know what else.

Mr. Richman got a bodyguard out that soccer-punched all three of them far away.

Mung: Oh. I was afraid it was going to have to come to this, but it leaves us no choice. We're going to have to crash this party.

Chowder ran up to Mr. Richman.

Chowder: Mr. Richman! Mr. Richman! Who was that at the door?

Mr. Richman: No one. No one at all.

Chowder: Oh.

Chowder looked down sadly.

Chowder: I miss Mung. I miss Shnitzel. I miss Truffles, Kimchi, and Mr. Butter. And all my other kitchen friends.

Panini: Chowder, can you dance with me again?

Chowder: Um… I don't really feel like it.

Panini walked towards him and cornered him.

Panini: Don't be afraid. It's just me.

Chowder: SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!

Just then, Mung, Shnitzel, and Truffles flew in on a rope.

Mung: We're coming, Chowder!

The three swung up and then, instead of doing a cool, flexible swing back, they just dropped to the floor.

Shnitzel: Oh! Radda. Radda, radda, radda.

Truffles: You know, we could've just snuck in through the back.

Mung: Yes, I know, but we'd look cooler if we did it this way. Endive, I say that you give me Chowder back. I found out that you just took Chowder away from me and claimed him as your permanent apprentice illegally.

Truffles: When did you figure that out?

Mung: I just did when we flew in here. My first excuse was just to fight until she gave up.

Endive: Well, too bad. Who's going to stop me.

All of a sudden, the police showed up.

Police: That's right. We have the right to arrest you.

The policeman put handcuffs on Endive.

Endive: What? This can't be! I'm a chef! A very, rich, fancy chef! How was it that you police were able to get here so fast and just all of a sudden happen to show up!?

Panini: Hel-lo? Cartoon? No one ever listens to this anymore.

Once Endive was taken away, Mr. Richman came up to Mung.

Mr. Richman: Mung Daal, since you caught this illegal crook among us, I want to award you with two party favors each.

Mung: Two!? We each get two hundred dollops?

Mr. Richman: Yes indeed.

Chowder: So does this mean I'm your apprentice again?

Mung: Yep.

Chowder: You're non-fancy apprentice again?

Mung: Yep, yep.

Chowder: So I can ditch these lame threads?

Mung: Yep, yep, yep.

Chowder: Whew! What a relief.

Chowder immediately ripped off his clothes and mooned everyone with his underwear

All: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Mr. Richman snatched up all the party favors from them and kicked them out once again.

Mung: Well, that went very unexpected.

Chowder: I'm sorry, Mung, for making you lose all that money.

Mung: No, Chowder. I'm sorry for putting you in a bet. I promise it will it will never happen again. Let's go home.

When they all got home, Panini showed up at the door.

Panini: Hey, guys. Since Ms. Endive is in prison, I was wondering if I could stay with you for the next seven months.

Truffles: Why, of course you can, honey.

Mung and Chowder: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!


End file.
